Hey You, I like You!
by kuroMeganee
Summary: New chapter updated! Chapter ini banyak KaiHun, tapi masih ChanLu pair utamanya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya /gakbisanak. Ok sekian. Summary abal, cerita abal. :'D
1. Chapter 1

"**Hey you, I love you"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast: **ChanLu

**Other cast (If it is okay to pop them out): **all of EXO members

**Genre: **School Life, Romance, Humor

**Rate: T (?)**

**Warning: **Gaje, typo(s), OOC *pasti*, dll.

EXO MILIK SM, TAPI LUHAN MILIK AUTHOR! *lalu author dibunuh Chanyeol* (?)

*Sedikit catatan author: Karena author dulu tergila-gila sama K-drama BBF, jadi fanfic ini jadi penyalur(?), karena dibuat mirip dengan BBF, bisa dibilang ini BBF versi EXO yaw XV , enjoy.. Dan apapun yg terjadi di fanfic ini, Sehun real milik author /digebukmassa XD

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Xi Luhan, salah satu murid sekolah SM High School tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada salah satu anggota XOXO bernama Chen. Ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya melalui surat. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika suratnya diterima oleh orang lain? Bagaimana jadinya? Silakan dibaca~ (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap tahun, murid SM High School selalu bertambah. Apalagi sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang terkenal di Korea.

Di sekolah ini terdapat satu geng terkenal bernama XOXO.

Menurut rumor yang beredar di sekolah, jumlah mereka hanya...5 orang.

Yang pertama, Chen, adalah member paling ramah diantara kelima member XOXO. Meskipun begitu, tidak banyak murid yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Sedikit playboy(?), tetapi ketangkasannya dalam bermain tenis tidak dapat diremehkan. Ia adalah _Ace_ dari klub tenis disekolah, penggemarnya juga tidak sedikit.

Para penggemar Chen sendiri membuat FansClub beranggotakan kira-kira 80 orang.

Yang kedua adalah, Lay. Menurut rumor yang beredar, ia tidak pernah sukses dalam berpacaran. Tetapi itu tidak membuat popularitasnya menjadi yang paling rendah diantara anggota XOXO. Justru kepandaiannya dalam berdansa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan, kemampuan memasak dan bersih-bersihnya juga tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Sebagai namja, ia dapat memasak berbagai hidangan layaknya seperti seorang Chef profesional. Para penggemarnya membuat FansClub seperti layaknya Chen, beranggotakan kira-kira 80 orang.

Yang ketiga, yang paling misterius di antara semua anggota XOXO, Kris. Ia adalah namja yang terkesan datar, dingin, tanpa ekspresi, dan tidak punya sopan santun, akan tetapi prestasinya yang tidak dapat diremehkan membuatnya menjadi murid kesayangan hampir setiap guru disekolah. Kepandaiannya dalam bermain catur juga tidak terkalahkan, membuatnya menjadi Ace klub catur layaknya Chen yang menjadi Ace klub tenis. Menurut beberapa orang, jika Kris berdiri didekat mereka, maka mereka bisa merasakan aura yang aneh, hawa dingin yang keluar. Meskipun begitu, penggemar Kris juga memiliki FansClub tersendiri yang terdiri dari murid kelas 1-3, jumlahnya kira-kira 90 orang.

Yang keempat, Kai. Ia adalah namja yang tertutup dan terkesan datar sama seperti layaknya Kris. Tetapi jelas, mereka adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Jika Kris pandai dalam bermain catur, maka Kai sangat cekatan dalam bermain instrumen. Banyak alat musik mainstream yang dia kuasai. Meskipun begitu, Kai adalah anggota XOXO yang paling aneh, karena kebiasaannya hanya tidur dan bermain musik, menurut rumor yang beredar di sekolah, ia pernah tertangkap basah sedang melakukan pencobaan bunuh diri di atap sekolah, dan tidak ada satupun yang tahu alasannya, seberapa keras para guru bahkan staff kepala sekolah menanyakan alasan untuk hal itu, Kai tetap menolak untuk mengatakannya.

Yang terakhir, Chanyeol. Sampai saat ini, tidak banyak yang mengetahui seperti apa wajah Chanyeol karena ia selalu absen dari sekolah tanpa alasan dan ia hanya muncul di hari-hari penting dan hari ujian saja. Meskipun begitu, prestasinya yang mencengangkan membuat semua orang bingung, karena ia selalu berhasil meraih peringkat tinggi tanpa kendala yang berarti. Beberapa guru telah megujinya dengan test mendadak, akan tetapi Chanyeol selalu bisa menuntaskan setiap soal yang diberikan tanpa masalah.. Ia adalah member paling misterius ke-2 sesudah Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Luhan-ah! Kesini, kesini!~" Suho melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan, berharap Luhan melihatnya dan datang menghampiri Suho.

"Annyeong, Suho~" Luhan tersenyum sesopan yang ia bisa. Suho langsung tercengang, pernampilan Luhan di hari itu sangatlah berbeda.

"Whoaa!~ Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu, eoh? Kau memutuskan membuat ujungnya ikal, benarkan?" Suho tersenyum kagum. Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, sesekali ia memainkan ujung rambutnya sebentar. "B-Begitulah"

"E-Eh?! Itu XOXO!~ Mereka datang!" Sahut seorang murid yeoja dari lantai dua. Dalam hitungan detik, bisa dilihat, para murid memenuhi bagian gerbang sekolah, seolah-olah mereka sedang menyambut _artis _yang berkunjung ke sekolah mereka.

Sebuah Van hitam berhenti didepan gerbang, pintu terbuka dan tampak kelima _pangeran_ itu berjalan keluar dari mobil, memasuki gerbang sekolah diiringi teriakan histeris para murid yeoja.

"Kajja! Kita kekelas~" Ajak Suho. Luhan mengangguk, lalu ia pun menaikkan kacamatanya dan segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang semula ia letakkan dengan manis diatas rumput, lalu mengikuti Suho.

Namun, memang dasar si Luhan pea(?) Luhan tanpa sengaja menabrak salah satu anggota EXO. Siapa yang ia tabrak?

"M-Maafkan aku, aku..." Luhan menaikkan kacamatanya yang semula agak turun karena tabrakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC . . .**

**Keep RnR yaw! :3**


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting

Hey you, I like you: Chapter 2, Meeting

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast: **Biasanya ChanLu, tapi kita lihat keadaan lah (?)

**Other cast (If it is okay to pop them **

**out): **all of EXO members

**Genre: **School Life, Romance, Humor

**Rate: T (?)**

**Warning: **Gaje, typo(s), OOC *pasti*, humor gagal garings, dll.

*Sedikit catatan author: Wah, wah! Mua'aciw ya, readers! *author alay ah -_-* Di chapter pertama kemaren banyak masukan yang positif. Makasih, makasih.. :'D

Nah saya akan balas ripiu(?) kalian dulu yah,

First of all, dan satu-satunya ripiu(?) *author tau yang lain pada silent reader semua~ /jreng*

**askasufa**: Ehehe, walaupun anggotanya terkesan aneh tapi masih kece dong? ;D Wahh kalau masih kepo, simpan untuk chapter selanjutnya~ Karena pada dasarnya author ini lelah dikepoin :( *seketika dibacok para anak EXO* Hmm~ KaiHun? Author malas ahh XD *gakk -_-* Just a joke, nanti author janji bakal nyempilin(?) KaiHun oke~ :3

Makasih atas masukannya, makasih. Makasih yaa... :'D *kebanyakan nak*

Second is,

**chuapExo31**: I know, I know. T.T anggep aja itu spoiler doeloeh(?) Oke, semoga aja otak author gak mentok kayak kemaren" hwhw :3 /apa.

Third place /eakkk,

**lisnana1**: ChanLu, ChanLu. :3 Kepo ihh uvu /apuah.

**rimanda**: Aaannnyyyeeeooonnnggg *teriak dari ujung mesjid*(?)~ Hoo senangnya karena author kira yang suka pair ini cuma author doang (?) Akan diupdate secepatnya :)

**miyuk**: yeay, Luhan emang pea. Pea sejati :V *digiles luhan*

(Luhan: Kurang ajar lu ye thor. =.= Udah lu ubah gue jadi cewe lu masih bisa ngasih perann gini sama gue, ok. I'M QUIT!)

W-wha... OAO Luhan my baby marah! Ok sementara author mau nenangin Luhan dulu(?) , silakan simak...kisah berikut /halah.

Anyway, di chapter ini akan banyak ChenLu moment, meskipun semuanya moment biasa sih.. *ngek*

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika kedua insan(?) bertemu untuk pertama kali? Ya sudah jelas, situasi yang dibayangkan adalah 'AWKWARD 100%'. Itulah yang terjadi pada Luhan hari ini. **

**Yang kepo langsung saja baca.. Teheh~ *apa***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"M-Maafkan aku, aku..." Luhan menaikkan kacamatanya yang semula agak turun karena tabrakan tadi. Pandangannya dipenuhi oleh sinar putih(?) yang jelas berasal dari matahari, dibawah sinar matahari pagi itu terdapat sosok menyilaukan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Gwenchana?" Orang itu langsung menawarkan tangannya kepada Luhan, Luhan dengan malu-malu tapi mau(?) segera meraih tangan pemuda tersebut. "Kelasmu dimana? Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya.

"A-Aku..Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka serius, t-terima kasih." Karena tidak mau merepotkan orang yang tidak ia kenal, Luhan menolak bantuan pemuda tersebut. Setelah ia bangkit, ia langsung membungkukkan punggungnya. "Maafkan aku."

Namja itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Oh please, you don't need to act so strangely to me. Namaku Chen.. Semoga kita bisa akrab.." Chen memberikan senyuman andalannya.

'E-Erh..Chen? Nama yang manis..' Batin Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Kau ini manis, siapa namamu?" Tanya Chen dengan terang-terangan. "L-Luhan!" Jawab Luhan dengan cepat, "Namaku xi Luhan."

"Xi Luhan, eoh? Aku menyukaimu. Sampai jumpa~" Kata Chen sambil berlalu dengan entengnya, sementara Luhan hanya membatu ditempatnya berdiri dengan wajah merah, menatap punggung namja manis itu sampai punggung itu menghilang kedalam gedung sekolah.

9.00 AM, kantin.

"WWUUUAAAPPPAAAHHH?! CHEN?!"

"Oi, Sehun. Pelankan suaramu!" Geram Suho. Sehun hanya nyengir kuda(?) dibentak oleh Suho. Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Teehehe~ Maaf, maaf ya."

"Ah, Chen ya? Aku dulu pernah berpacaran dengannya" Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang langsung melabrak masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang mendekati Luhan dkk berbicara dengan cukup keras, memancing perhatian orang orang yang berada didekat mereka.

"Pst..XiuMin, pelankan suaramu!" Suho memperingatkan.

"Aku tau, aku tau~" XiuMin terlihat santai sambil memainkan rambutnya yang ikal dan bergelombang, cantik sekali. "Sebenarnya Chen itu...orangnya tidak asik sekali" XiuMin hanya ber-pout manja sambil meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Disaat kencan pertama kami, dia malah mengajakku menonton film horor, dan memainkan wahana seram lainnya seperti rumah hantu dan roda kincir... Walaupun aku memang menyukai roda kincirnya sih"

"F-Film horor?" Luhan bisa merasakan rambutnya berdiri disaat itu juga. Maklum, Luhan yang pe'a ini selain suka menabrak orang, juga takut pada hantu. Ckck poor Lulu (?)

"Aku hanya bercanda ne~ Kau saja yang menanggapinya serius begitu" XiuMin mendengus kesal, namun dalam hatinya ada perasaan senang juga karena ia telah mencapai maksud tertentu. Apa itu kira-kira? Sudah author katakan, berkali kali. Jangan kepo :V /author dibunuh readers/

"Ne~ Aku mau ke kelas dulu, annyeong!" XiuMin berlalu dengan entengnya, sementara Sehun hanya menatapnya sambil terdiam 1001 bahasa, bahasa Arabnya 'Speechless' (?).

Dan Suho hanya memperhatikan Luhan yg sedari tadi masih terdiam ditempat duduknya, kaku. Suasana benar-benar jadi tidak nyaman sekarang, sampai tiba-tiba suara yang familiar terdengar ditelinga mereka, memanggil nama Luhan.

"Yaa!- Xi Luhaaaan! Kesini, kesini!" Ternyata yang memanggil Luhan adalah...Chen lagi? Tapi kini Chen tidak sendirian, melainkan ia bersama anggota XOXO yang lain. Lay, Kris, Kai, bahkan Chanyeol juga ada disana. Namun wajah Chanyeol tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena ia mengenakan sebuah topi dan juga kacamata, membawa suasana histeris mengisi seisi kantin sekolah.

Kai yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Chen hanya melemparkan tatapan malas kearah ketiga yeoja yg dipanggil oleh Chen itu. Namun sebenarnya tatapannya tertuju pada satu orang, Sehun. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain yang entah kenapa membawa perasaan awkward tersendiri pada Sehun. Sehun cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Tunggu, Chen." Seseorang meraih pundak Chen diikuti dengan helaan nafas kecil, "Berbicara pada murid biasa adalah hal yang dilarang, itu sudah disepakati oleh kita semua, bukan?" Ujar Kris dengan nada datar.

"Aniya! Mereka bukan murid biasa, mereka semua adalah temanku!~ Benar, kan, Lu?~" Tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun, Chen melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pundak Luhan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan kau akan belajar menuruti peraturan yang kau buat sendiri?" Lay hanya menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada dan memejamkan matanya pelan sembari diikuti dengan helaan nafas.

Sementara Kai yang tadinya terus memandangi Sehun kini sudah sibuk menggambar-gambari sketch book nya tanpa berucap satu kata, membiarkan ketiga temannnya sibuk bertikai(?) hanya karena masalah kecil yang menurutnya itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kita kesini untuk sarapan, bukan?" Kini seorang yang lain angkat bicara, "Itu benar, Chanyeol" Lay membenarkan.

Satu-persatu dari mereka pun akhirnya berjalan ke arah mereka sendiri, dan yang tinggal hanya Chen dan Kai yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan sketch book.

"Aku akan duduk disini!" Chen dengan semangat langsung berjalan ke arah meja Luhan dan mengambil tempat disebelahnya, bisa kalian tebak ekspresi Luhan sekarang? Kalau bisa, bagus. Karena sang author sedang malas untuk menulisnya (?)

Oke, salah narasi.

Luhan kini dengan canggungnya membiarkan Chen duduk disebelahnya, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang sampai-sampai Chen bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar-samar.

Dan awalnya Chen sempat mengira itu adalah suara batu yang beradu satu-sama lain, memang ChenLu pe'a to the bone! /heh /authordibunuh chen fc, luhan fc, chenlu fc/

Sementara Kai mengambil tempat disebelah Suho. Ia tidak ingin duduk disebelah Sehun karena suatu alasan yang tersendiri. Jangankan para readers yang ingin tau, author yang keponya gak tertolong ini aja gak dikasih tau sama dia. /heh

Kai hanya sibuk dengan sketch booknya, Suho memperhatikannya walaupun sembunyi-sembunyi. 'Kai memang sangat ahli dalam kesenian ya..' Batin Suho dalam hati.

"Jangan mengintip" ujar Kai singkat yang langsung mengejutkan Suho dari lamunan siangnya seketika.

"M-Mian" Suho hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dengan perasaan heran sekaligus penasaran yang masih ia bawa didalam pikirannya, Suho kembali melahap makanannya. Begitu juga Sehun.

"Ah, Lu, apa setelah pulang sekolah kau ada waktu?" Tanya Chen tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh ya!" Luhan dengan refleks menjawab. Chen tersenyum ringan.

"Senang sekali. Nanti aku tunggu diruang loker ya!~" Chen pun berlalu, meninggalkan sisa makanan yang ada di mejanya, menyisakan suasana awkward diantara Sehun, Luhan, Suho, dan...Kai. Kini Kai, anggota XOXO yang dikenal paling aneh dari kelima namja idola sekolah itu berada di depan mereka.

"...Apa?" Suara Kai sangat monoton ketika ia berbicara.

"A-Aniyo.." Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Kai. Begitu pula dengan Suho dan Luhan. Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Kai hanya mendengus sebal lalu kembali sibuk dengan sketch book nya.

"..." Karena rasa penasaran Sehun akan apa yang Kai lakukan dengan sketch book itu, ia pun mendelik sedikit kearah Kai, berusaha melihat isi sketch booknya. Tapi menyadari hal itu, Kai langsung dengan cepat menutup sketch booknya, lalu berdiri.

"...Aku pergi ya" Kata Kai dingin, lalu ia pun pergi bersama dengan sketch book ditangannya, meninggalkan sepiring penuh makanan yang bahkan belum tersentuh satu ujung jaripun.

'...Ia benar-benar tidak makan ya..' Batin Sehun.

"Hmph, tidak salah kalau dia dijuluki orang paling aneh di sekolah ini, lihat saja kelakuannya. Benar-benar orang yang tidak punya etika, huh." Geram Suho yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Luhan. Sehun hanya diam dan melahap makanannya.

Ruang loker.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Luhan berdiri didalam ruang loker dengan tidak sabarnya ia menunggu Chen datang menghampirinya, supaya ia bisa menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang ingin Chen sampaikan?

"...Tidak mungkin ini adalah kencan kan?" Luhan bergumam sendiri sambil menggenggam roknya dengan kuat, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya terdengar jelas sampai ke telinganya. Apa-apaan ini?!

Luhan terus menunggu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat sangat pelan mengalihkan lamunannya.

"Che-" Luhan segera berbalik, namun sosok yang ia lihat bukanlah Chen. Melainkan...Chanyeol.

Suasana pun menjadi sangat awkward apalagi Chanyeol yang terkenal sebagai berandalan sekolah mereka sedang berada di hadapannya. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Chen cepat datang dan membawanya pergi.

"...Kau, tidak baik jika seorang gadis berada di tempat seperti ini sendirian, pulanglah." Ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Eh?" Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa ini benar-benar Chanyeol si berandalan yang diceritakan murid-murid sekolah?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC . . .**

**(?)**

**Coming soon:**

**Hey you, I like you!**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**


	3. Chapter 3, Unexpected

Chapter 3, Unexpected

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast: **Biasanya ChanLu, tapi kita lihat keadaan lah (?)

**Other cast: **all of EXO members

**Genre: **School Life, Romance, Humor

**Rate: T (?)**

**Warning: **Gaje, typo(s), OOC *pasti*, humor gagal garings, dll.

**Summary: Dibalik sosok Kai yang terkenal misterius dan aneh ternyata ia memendam sesuatu yang dalam. Sekian summary kali ini. Banyak KaiHun di chapter ini. Penasaran? Kepo? Mau tau? Langsung ke TKP. (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Kau, tidak baik jika seorang gadis berada di tempat seperti ini sendirian, pulanglah." Ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Eh?" Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa ini benar-benar Chanyeol si berandalan yang diceritakan murid-murid sekolah?

"Oh, Luhan, kau sudah datang ya?" Terdengar suara yang hangat, familiar di telinga Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan ia melihat...Chen! Luhan tampaknya sangat lega ketika Chen datang, Luhan yang biasa, yang ceria, supel, namun..agak pea (?)

Dan perubahan tingkah ini terlihat sangat jelas ketika ia sedang bersama Chanyeol, aura dingin yang keluar.

"...Tadi aku salah masuk ruangan, maaf" Ujar Chen sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, memperhatikan Luhan dan Chen yang tampak sekali menjadi sangat awkward terlebih lagi karena kehadiran dia disana. "Aku pergi. Jangan lupakan pertemuan nanti malam, atau aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu. Chen" Ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu. Aura dingin Chanyeol terasa sekali bahkan sampai ke leher Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit merinding karenanya. Tapi Chen segera menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan kosongnya itu,

"Luhan, gwenchana?" Ia melambaikan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Luhan berharap supaya ia sadar segera. Luhan langsung berkedip beberapa kali, "..N-Ne." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol dari dulu memang orangnya sulit, jangan dibawa serius, jangan dibawa serius!" Kata Chen dengan santai, "Oh ya, sebenarnya.. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu" Kini nada suara Chen menjadi sedikit serius.

"B-Bantuan dariku?" Luhan dengan tampang innocent nya memberikan tatapan penuh pertanyaan pada Chen. Kenapa orang ramah dan terkenal seperti Chen yang dikelilingi banyak orang meminta pertolongannya? Bukan orang lain, tapi dia, Xi Luhan.

"..." Chen hanya menunduk seraya menelan ludahnya kasar.

Toko bunga.

"M-Mungkin ini terdengar kasar, tapi kenapa kau..mengajakku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Pilih saja bunga yang kau suka." Kata Chen singkat sambil berdiri didekat pintu. Chen membiarkan Luhan masuk sendiri kedalam toko bunga itu dan memilih bunga-bunga, sedangkan ia memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar sambil berdiri.

"Hm?" Meskipun Luhan sebenarnya agak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Chen. Ia pun berjalan mengelilingi seisi toko bunga dan memilih bunga yang menurutnya bagus dan harum. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun keluar membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Chen-ah! Aku sudah selesai~" Luhan menunjukkan bunga-bunga yang dipilihnya.

"Kenapa..hanya satu jenis?" Chen bertanya. Jelas ekspresi bingung tersirat diwajahnya pada saat itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurutku bunga-bunga inilah yang paling bagus" Jawab Luhan polos.

Mendengar itu, Chen terkekeh pelan. "Pft- baiklah, baiklah. Sebagai gantinya telah membantuku, kau akan kutraktir bubble tea. Mau tidak?"

Mata Luhan membulat setelah mendengar kata 'Bubble tea'. Ya, itu sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa ditolaknya. "Benarkah?" Kini kalau dilihat, mata Luhan bersinar seperti layaknya anak anjing yang kegirangan saat tuan nya datang.

Melihat itu, Chen tertawa lagi. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" Ujar Chen meyakinkan.

"Okay!" Jawab Luhan semangat.

Sekolah.

"Kenapa sudah jam segini Luhan belum juga datang" Sehun mengecek jam ponselnya, lalu ia melirik ke kiri kanan berharap Luhan datang. Tapi Luhan belum juga datang.

"Sudah berapa jam kita menunggu?" Tanya Suho.

"...Sudah 2 jam sih" Ujar Sehun khawatir. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu? Pikirnya.

"...Aku..Aku akan mencari Luhan, siapa tau dia masih didalam gedung" Kata Suho yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang pergi(?). Sehun menarik tangannya, agak kasar sih.

"B-Biar aku saja. Kau tunggu disini" kata Sehun. Ia lalu bergegas masuk kembali kedalam gedung sekolah yang tengah sepi, ia mencari Luhan di kelas, di kamar mandi, di ruang guru, di kantin, perpustakaan. Ia mencari Luhan dimana-mana.

Tanpa sadar, ia berjalan sampai ke tangga menuju atap sekolah. Baru saja Sehun mau menginjakkan kaki di tangga tersebut, tiba-tiba terlihat sosok seorang namja sedang berdiri di ujung tangga dengan mata terpejam. Sontak, Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah namja itu karena terhalang sinar matahari. "..Nugu-seo?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Tidak ada jawabam.

"Nuguya?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih keras, karena ia mengira bahwa suaranya tidak terdengar. Namja itu lalu perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya melalui tangga, dengan mata terpejam.

"E-Eh?! Waahh-!" Dengan cepat Sehun menahan tubuh tersebut, tapi hasilnya malah Sehun sendirilah yang terjatuh ketanah dengan posisi namja tersebut berada di atasnya.

"..E-Eh? K-Kai-ah..." Sehun membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat sosok yang berada di atas tubuhnya, Kai. Dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan kosong. Ia seperti mayat hidup kalau dilihat sekarang, padahal hitam. /dibanting Kai/

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kai-ah?" Sehun memanggil lagi. 'J-Jangan-jangan ia berusaha bunuh diri lagi' batin Sehun.

"..Kau menyebalkan" Kai segera bangkit lalu meraih sketch book nya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"..." Sehun hanya terdiam dalam shock, sekaligus rasa kesal. Tentu saja seseorang merasa kesal apabila dikatai seperti itu tanpa alasan. "Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja ingin kau lakukan? Kau ingin bunuh diri lagi, eoh?"

"...Bukan urusanmu, pulanglah" kata Kai datar. Ia bahkan tidak melihat kearah Sehun saat menjawab, tampak sekali ia seperti orang yang sombong dan misterius. Tetapi sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jangan tanya author, karena author sendiri gak dikasih tau sama si Kai /apa.

"T-Tunggu! Pasti ada sesuatu... Pasti ada!" Kini Sehun menarik lengan baju Kai, ia tidak ingin Kai pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa..Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau merasa dunia ini sangat tidak adil padamu, karena itu kau ingin mati?"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, ekspresi terkejut mulai tergambar di wajah tampan Kai. Ia terkejut. 'Bagaimana orang ini mengetahui sejauh itu' pikirnya.

"..Tsk, lepas." Kai dengan kasar menarik tangannya dari Sehun, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya turun.

Namun memang sialnya Sehun, ia terjatuh dari tangga tersebut. Tepat dimana Kai menarik tangannya lepas darinya.

"Ah!" Karena benturan kepala yang cukup keras maka Sehun pun harus memejamkan mata selama-lamanya, lalu Kai pun menikah dengan author tercinta. /author ditabok Kai FC, Kaihun FC, Sehun FC/

( Sehun: ULANG! Scene kematian gue ini kecepetan author -_- || Author: Waa galak ;;; ok demi Tehun (?) )

"Ah!" Sehun pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh kebawah, tepat didasar tangga dan tergeletak lemah. "Ukh.."

Kai, yang saat itu berada di tempat tersebut menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung shock. Entah kenapa ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku disaat yang sama.

#FlashBack Kai

"Eomma! Appa! Aku memenangkan kompetisi biola nya!" Si kecil Kai sedang dengan semangat berlari menuju kerumahnya yang paling besar disudut jalan sampai tiba-tiba suara tidak asing dari kaca yang pecah mengejutkannya.

GROMPYANG!

"Eomma! Appa!" Si kecil Kai terkejut, ia langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah bahkan tanpa melepas sepatunya. Tetapi alangka terkejutnya ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar hebat didekat tangga. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan karena saat itu Kai yang masih polos dan muda itu tidak mengerti apa yang orang tuanya bicarakan.

"Eomma! Appa!" Si kecil Kai langsung bergegas naik ke lantai atas walaupun ia sedikit kesusahan. Sampai di atas, ia berusaha memisahkan kedua orang tuanya, bermaksud supaya mereka berhenti bertengkar. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, ayahnya Kai tanpa sengaja terdorong jatuh kebawah tangga. Ia langsung meninggal ditempat.

"Appa, maafkan aku..." Si kecil Kai menangis didepan kuburan sendirian.

"..Dasar anak pembawa sial" Gumam ibu Kai sambil berpapasan dengan Kai.

Sejak saat itu, Kai hidup terpisah dari orang tuanya. Ibunya membencinya. Ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar, bermain musik. Dan ia kadang suka dimarahi karena suara alat musik yang ia mainkan dianggap merusak keheningan rumah.

"Yak! Jong-In ah! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kukatakan jangan bermain musik dirumah?!"

Dan setiap dimarahi seperti itu, Kai hanya bisa minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya, ia berusaha menahan air mata yang selalu ingin meluap keluar dari matanya. Benar-benar masa yang buruk untuk seorang anak berumur 10 tahun seperti Kai ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"..Kai" kata si kecil Kai.

"Kai? Itu namamu?"

"Iya." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Dimana keluargamu?"

"..Tidak punya"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi orang tuamu, ya" wanita paruh baya itu memperlihatkan senyuman hangat.

"Terimakasih banyak" Kai membungkukkan badannya.

#EndOfFlashback Kai.

"Argh!" Disaat yang sama Kai merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat, seperti seolah sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Sakit sekali. Flashback pun berhenti. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya, pandangannya pun mulai berkunang-kunang dan dipenuhi oleh cahaya putih walaupun itu bukan cahaya matahari tentunya.

Namun dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kai berhasil menuruni tangga dan ia segera membawa Sehun di punggungnya kemudian mereka pun pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC . . .**

**(?)**


End file.
